milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Kris
Kris is a huge fan of The Doctor Zone Files who is often in the company of Wally. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Personality Kris's sole reason for existing seems to be the pursuit of Dr. Zone. She is indifferent and dismissive of anyone lacking Dr. Zone knowledge, hostile and combative toward anyone who is misleading or challenges Doctor Zone lore and is warm and receptive to those who are able to impress her with their own Dr. Zone knowledge. Physical Appearance Kris has light skin, dark brown eyes, and a small, pointed nose. She has long black hair and shaggy bangs. Her hair is died blue at the ends, and it's held back by her signature purple beanie. She wears a white short sleeve T-shirt with a grey 'Z' logo on the front over a black long sleeve shirt, both of which are tucked into her grey jeans, which have a tear on one knee. She wears a black belt with a square grey belt buckle and a pair of dark sneakers with white soles and laces. Her glasses are large and trapezoidal wireframes. Kris tends to stand with her arms crossed and a slouched posture. History Not counting her cameo in the title sequence, Kris first appeared in the episode "The Doctor Zone Files" standing in line to see a Doctor Zone movie. At first, she is somewhat hostile toward Melissa and Zack for being "newbies". She becomes even more hostile when Melissa and Zack come up with the theory that Time Ape and Dr. Zone are brothers. Later, when it is revealed that Time Ape and Dr. Zone are brothers, Kris is impressed and looks toward Melissa and Zack approvingly and chant "Newbie". In "The Wilder West", Kris arrives when Sara calls her to come see a likely filming location of Doctor Zone. After taking pictures and posing in front of various backdrops she is dismayed by the possibility that the location is famed due to an old racehorse corralled there named Doctor Zone. Afterward, Kris and the other "Zonies" leave in disgust, completely abandoning Sara. In "A Clockwork Origin", she is seen at V-tech. In "World Without Milo", she is seen attending Jefferson County Middle School in an alternate timeline. In "Fungus Among Us", she is seen among the Pistachions' prisoners at Lard World. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", She is seen in a dream of Orton's when he was singing "Pressure" with Doofenshmirtz. In "Now I Am a Murphy", She is seen outside of the Art museum. In "Safety First" She is seen talking to Wally in the audience at the School Movie night. Relationships Wally Kris is rarely seen without Wally at her side. The two of them are both extremely passionate about Doctor Zone and spend their time together obsessing over the show. They moderate a Doctor Zone fan site together and tend to look down on anyone they consider lesser fans. Sara Murphy As a fellow Doctor Zone fan, Sara often spends time around Kris when it comes to the show. Kris was extremely excited when Sara discovered the undiscovered shooting location of an episode of Doctor Zone but was just as fast to leave with the others when she believed Sara was wrong. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"The Doctor Zone Files" *"Wilder West" *"A Clockwork Origin" *"World Without Milo" *"Fungus Among Us" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Now I Am a Murphy" * "Safety First" Trivia *Kris is voiced by Alyson Stoner, who also provides the voice of Lydia. **Alyson also voiced Isabella on Phineas and Ferb. *A male student at Jefferson County Middle School shares her name. *Like Candace Flynn she also has an unusually long neck. vi:Kris pl:Kris Category:Characters Category:Females Category:K Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters